moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Covert Alliance Warhawks
The Covert Alliance Warhawks (acronym C.A.W.) are a group of militants devoted to the Grand Alliance, and act as a counter-offensive group against the Horde in the Northlands. Presently the group works to secure alliances with the various factions in the North through mutual protection between themselves, and factions like the League of Arathor. After troop motions within the Alterac Mountains by the Forsaken, the Warhawks aim to push the Horde from the mountains to prevent them from raising another stronghold. Alliance Encampments *'Citywall Garrison' - Located at the southernmost wall of Alterac City, the Citywall Garrison became a primary target for a Horde offensive from the Horde's encampment at the western city-limits. It remains in great disrepair. *'Slaughter Hollow Encampment' - The Slaughter Hollow Encampment is a small Alliance barrier encampment between Slaughter Hollow, and the lands of Kent. This area serves as a focal point to keeping the Crushridge menace at bay. *'Crushed Ridge' - Named after a triumphant victory against the Crushridge Clan, Crushed Ridge serves as a buffer zone between Crushridge Hold, and the road leading towards Strahnbrad. It is the main bastion keeping the Crushridge Ogres from venturing further east. *'Uther's Stand' - Located on the western side of Strahnbrad, Uther's Stand is named in reverence to Uther and the Order of the Silver Hand's aid against the Orcish menace. This location is primarily fortified by the Citrine Eagle. *'Gallows' Ledge' - Gallows' Ledge is a small encampment to the south of Gallows' Corner that rests on a ledge above the Stormpike encampment. The area is mainly reinforced by the Stormpike Clan, and is used as a vantage point to the western portion of the Hillsbrad Foothills. *'Mountain's Heart Keep' - A ruined keep nestled atop a mountain near the mid-western portion of the snowy lands of the Alterac Mountains, Mountain's Heart Keep serves as a high elevation area to gain a better view of the Mountains at-large. *'Sofera's Watch' - Nestled just north of Sofera's Naze, this small encampment is primarily used by the Stormpike Clan to facilitate a watch point looking towards the main encampment of the Frostwolf Clan in the area to ensure they do not engage in further hostilities outside of Alterac Valley. Horde Encampments *'Blightledge' - *'Slaughter Ridge' - *'Lordaemere Coast' - *'City Limits' - *'The Growless Garrison' - *'Tarren Mill' - *'Frostwolf Holdout' - Badges Service Award (Rank I) The militant has proven himself or herself worthy to fight on the battlefield and protect his brethren. The service award is granted to those who participate in a trio of operations with the Covert Alliance Warhawks at minimum, solidifying their entry into the group. Valor Badge (Rank II) The militant has proven himself or herself as a strong and virtuous soldier of the Covert Alliance Warhawks. Due to their service, he or she may be awarded the Badge of Valor for their dedication and resolve to the military.I need to to think of some fluff text for this spot to help with Honor Badge (Rank III) The militant has proven himself or herself as a formidable foe against the wretched Horde. Due to their dedicated service to the Alliance, he or she may be awarded the Badge of Honor for their admirable devotion to the military. Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Military Category:The Citrine Eagle